Winter Wonderland Getaway
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Barry takes Caitlin and Nora up to a log cabin in the woods as part of a two and a half week getaway. On the way, we'll see the three get into messes of snow, forest sunsets, candy canes, cocoa, and peanut butter fudge - along with Barry and Caitlin having to share a bed, Nora is planning something interesting. (Snowbarry... Snowbarry all around. Plus Nora being adorable :D)
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo I've had this fluffy idea in my head for a while now. There's some stuff I'm still not too sure about with this fic, but I really wanted to get it up so I can get started on it! :D**

 **And now, I present to you all - "Snowbarrora" - the Caitlin/Barry/Nora family. Oh my gosh I'm actually so excited because this is my first multi-chapter story for this family... YAY! I'M SO EXCITED AAAAAH**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic! :D**

* * *

Caitlin's car gently hummed down the trail leading to the little cabin far out in the woods.

Barry had first brought up the fact that he had rented out a cabin back in early fall - he said that he had rented it for some time in December, and that he would have it for about two and a half weeks. He had invited everyone to stay with him, but Ralph had plans, Sherloque had "work", and Cisco was actually going to stay with a friend during that time (he said he would text pictures/Facetime them for proof that he wasn't faking it).

Nora was the only one to accept at first, but then Caitlin came along and accepted as well.

Barry was over the moon that he would have Caitlin be with him and Nora at the cabin. Truth be told, besides Nora, she was the one he wanted to come the most - but he wouldn't dare say that out loud.

Caitlin was just an amazing person to be around - he had no idea why he hadn't spent more time with her in so long.

Well, actually, he knew...

But he didn't want to get into that now.

"Its gonna be so cool to spend this much time in the woods!" Nora smiled, looking out the car window at the trees and beautiful patterns like an excited child. "I've never even been camping before!"

"I wish we could camp out here too," Barry said, "but its gonna be, like, 0 degrees on one of these days. We're probably gonna be spending a lot of time inside."

"Well, if you all want snow, I can get Frost to do something," Caitlin said, smiling. "She's asleep right now, so I can say this without getting a brain freeze - she's as excited as I am for this! I'm sure she'll do something regardless, however."

Barry and Nora laughed at this.

"Alright, make a right here," he said, pointing up one more fork in the road.

Caitlin did so, and when they drove a little further, they finally saw it.

"Wow... its so beautiful!" Nora said, giggling excitedly.

"It really is," Caitlin agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Barry asked. "Let's go get unpacked!"

Nora eagerly hopped out once the car once it came to a stop, and got her suitcase out of the trunk. Barry and Caitlin followed suit, not having as much energy as Nora, but they were still both very excited about the prospect of this getaway.

"She's been so happy lately," smiled Caitlin.

"I honestly don't know why... but I'm not complaining," Barry said. "It makes me glad to see her happy... and you too."

Caitlin smiled a huge grin. "Hope that helps!"

Barry chuckled lightly. "It does, it does!"

Nora was already unpacking when Barry and Caitlin got inside, and she had brought a lot. It was surprising that it all fit into her suitcase.

"Okay, I brought snacks, drinks, my dance shoes, uh... some medicine in case we get sick, and a bunch of layers!" she said.

Then, Caitlin revealed something in her suitcase. "In addition to all my layers and a spare pair of boots, I also brought candy canes, marshmallow fluff, peanut butter, and all the ingredients for some peanut butter fudge! And yes, I brought enough so that you all could eat one container of each yourselves and still have enough to make peanut butter fudge."

Barry and Nora engulfed Caitlin in a deep hug.

"Cait, you're just the best," said Barry.

"I love you so much," Nora said.

"Okay you two, I get it - I'm amazing," Caitlin giggled. She was only joking, but Barry and Nora knew it was true.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Nora said. "The sun's setting! Let's go watch, it'll look so beautiful!"

Nora sprinted back outside, and Barry and Caitlin had no choice but to follow suit; they weren't complaining, however.

And indeed it was.

"Oh my gosh," Caitlin said, looking at how the sun's golden glow reflected off of the gorgeous, colored leaves and the bare branches on the darkened trees. "I-Its so gorgeous..."

"I know... I wish the others could see this," Barry said, marveling at the sunset.

Nora was taking so many pictures with her phone; it was the only reason she had brought it, since she figured they wouldn't have internet. They did, but they'd only ever use it to get on Netflix and watch movies.

Nora, Barry, and Caitlin then unconsciously huddled closer together as the sun fell further down. The mixture of blue, pink, and orange in the sky began to fade into each other.

Then, they realized it was getting dark out.

"What time is it?" Caitlin asked.

"Uh...its 5:30," said Nora, checking her phone.

"I hate early sunsets," muttered Barry. "But they're still always as beautiful as ever."

"True that," said Caitlin.

They stood there for a few more minutes, before heading back inside to warm up. Caitlin made some hot chocolate in the kitchen, and they gladly accepted.

"I call rocking chair!" Nora said, plopping down in the comfy rocking chair. "I don't care if y'all judge me - this is comfy as heck."

"Oh, I'm not judging you," said Barry. "My parents always loved them."

"And they are comfy," said Caitlin, sitting next to Barry on the couch.

They all then settled in, and drank their hot chocolate, with the calming air conditioner blowing out warm air being the only sound that could be heard.

Nora then yawned loudly, even though she tried to muffle it.

"You tired, honey?" asked Caitlin.

"Just a little," Nora said, wiping her eyes and mouth for leftover chocolate. "I... I think I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"Well, have a good sleep, sweetie," Caitlin said, standing up and giving Nora a hug and kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo," said Barry, repeating Caitlin's actions.

"Thanks, you guys," Nora smiled, "love you too! G'night!"

She then placed her mug in the sink, walked upstairs, and laid down in her bed...

And she kept a picture of herself, Barry, and Caitlin at her bedside. Looking at it, she smiled widely before fading off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Barry and Caitlin sat on the couch, not knowing if there was much else to do.

"You wanna do something else?" Barry asked. "I've not got anything."

"Eh, I'm good," said Caitlin, yawning. "I think I'm gonna go wash these cups, then I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"Want some help with that?" asked Barry.

"No thank you, but you're sweet for offering!" Caitlin smiled.

Barry smiled as Caitlin walked into the kitchen. She was such a great person to be around and have as a friend. He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky...

And even though their connection wasn't as strong as it once was, he sought to bring back their friendship to the level it once was.

Suddenly...

He remembered something that may affect the whole trip.

"There's only two beds!" he blurted out. "And... Nora's sleeping in one of them."

Caitlin looked up. "So... do you want to share the bed?"

"Well, only if y-you're okay with, uh... with that," Barry said, rubbing the back of his head.

Caitlin smiled. "I'm not making you sleep on the couch, Barry."

Barry nodded. "T-Thank you."

"No problem!" Caitlin said, "Let me go put on my pajamas."

She then raced off, and came back out.

Barry thought he was going to have a heart attack.

She was in black flats, a set of gray sweatpants, and a Flash sweater.

"I'm a fan of his," she giggled innocently.

"I-It looks amazing," Barry blurted out. He then face-palmed, thinking he had already made it more awkward than it already was.

Caitlin's cheeks were lit on fire. "Why, thank you!" she giggled.

She then walked into the bedroom, and Barry followed shortly after. Caitlin got in first, and Barry, again, followed after.

"You excited for tomorrow?" Caitlin asked, facing him.

"Y-Yeah!" Barry said. "Its gonna be f-fun."

"You okay there, Barry?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You look kinda cold."

"I-I'm fine!" Barry said, smiling, yet still nervous as heck because _he would be sleeping with Caitlin Snow for the next two and a half weeks_.

Then, she did something that made his heart race faster than ever.

She scooted over, and wrapped her arms around him.

He couldn't even look at her; her eyes were filled with so much care that he would've fallen for her faster than any fall he had ever taken before.

"You know I can warm you," she said, closing her eyes. "I'm not that cold..."

And it was true, she was warm...

So Barry just sighed, and tried to ignore the beautiful doctor that had cuddled up next to him.

This was going to be an eventful vacation...

* * *

 **I hope you all are enjoying this story so far! Idk how many chapters its gonna have - but please let me know what you think! I'm actually really interested in what you all think of it. :)**

 **Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! :D (btw, its true - rocking chairs are comfy as heck. Sorry not sorry XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I can't thank you enough - there was SO MUCH POSITIVITY in the feedback for last chapter! I honestly had a big grin on my face each time a new review came in. Thank you guys so much. You all are awesome :D**

 **Now here's a fluffy chapter to co-inside with all that happiness! Hope y'all enjoy! :D**

* * *

Nora woke up with an eager grin on her face - she had read the forecast last night, and it appeared that it was going to snow.

And indeed, when she woke up, she gasped as she saw the white fluff that appeared outside her window fell to the ground in thick blankets.

"Ah! It snowed!" she squealed to herself. She was very thankful for closed doors and the fact that she was on the lower level. That and she was other side of the house to Barry and Caitlin - she didn't want to be practicing her dance steps and wake them up. So she decided that since Barry and Caitlin were probably still asleep, she would make them breakfast!

And she could actually make pancakes.

So she went to the kitchen, grabbed all the ingredients, and started baking.

When she flipped them, she was very proud of herself - they looked so fluffy. Like her dad and auntie's friendship!

She just wished they'd start phasing the "b" out of "bromance" soon...

Suddenly, Caitlin walked in, smiling widely. And _oh gosh that Flash sweater looked so good on her._

"Morning auntie!" smiled Nora. "Breakfast is almost ready!"

"It looks delicious, sweetie!" Caitlin smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'll get some blueberries from the fridge. I know for a fact that Barry loves those."

Nora smiled, and Caitlin got out the berries.

"Did you sleep good last night?" asked Caitlin.

"Wonderfully!" Nora said. "Did you?"

Caitlin sighed blissfully (this is a very obscure reference to one of my other fics - if you get this you're a Legend). "I probably had the second-best sleep I've ever had last night."

"That's great!" smiled Nora. "Oh, they're done!"

Once the pancakes were on a plate, Barry finally walked in.

"Morning sleepyhead!" said Caitlin. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes indeed," smiled Barry. "And oh, honey, those look great!"

"Thanks dad!" Nora beamed. "And Auntie Cait knows you like blueberries, so..."

Caitlin then revealed the blueberries like she had just done a magic trick. Barry went along with it, gasping like she had just presented him with a miracle.

"I'm forever in your debt," he said, bowing down.

Caitlin giggled. "You don't have to get too into this, you know..."

"Right, sorry," Barry said, jumping up.

The two girls laughed, and they divided the pancakes amongst themselves. They all had different choices for what they put on them - Nora chose butter, Caitlin chose syrup, and Barry chose blueberries. It was certainly a colorful meal at the table.

"So, what are your plans for today, Barry?" Caitlin asked.

"Uh... not much," Barry said. "Just whatever you all want to do. What about you, Nora?"

"Well... I kinda want to go play in the snow," Nora said. "I've just got such a giddy feeling... I haven't really played in snow that much at all."

"I'm fine with that!" Caitlin said. "Barry?"

"Of course!" said Barry. "I think that sounds like a great idea!"

"Schway!" giggled Nora. "Well, we should probably finish eating first..."

"That's not a bad idea," nodded Barry.

* * *

Nora, Caitlin, and Barry were now clothed in several layers of jackets, sweaters, socks, and hats.

And to be honest, they'd all say it themselves - they looked awesome.

Nora immediately ran out, excited out of her mind for her first play in the snow in... years! Barry and Caitlin followed shortly, and were smiling from ear to ear at Nora's antics.

"Look Auntie Cait! I'm making you!" Nora said, laying in the snow and flapping her arms and legs around.

"Honey... that's a snow angel," Caitlin said.

"I know! Its you - a snow angel!" she beamed, getting back up.

Tears formed in Caitlin's eyes.

"Do you wanna make me cry?" she whispered, hugging Nora.

"I'm sorry!" Nora said, hugging back.

"Its-Its fine!" Caitlin smiled. "I... I was just a bit surprised. That was so sweet of you."

"Aww, thank you," Nora smiled.

"No, thank you," Caitlin said proudly. "Now, go play in the snow!"

Nora happily obeyed, and rushed back out to start fooling around in the snow.

"That... caught me off guard," Barry chuckled lightly. "I've never seen sweetness levels like that."

"Oh, so you wanna make me cry too?" Caitlin asked, pretending to look offended.

"W-Wha-No of course not!" Barry said.

Caitlin then playfully hit him in the chest with some snow. "Then go play with that stuff!"

Barry smirked, grabbing a handful of snow. "You're on."

And what happened next was all a blur...

Literally.

Snow started flying everywhere, in every direction.

Caitlin and Nora agreed to team up on Barry, and when he wasn't looking, Frost appeared.

"Hey there, niece," smirked Frost. "You gonna help me take down your daddy?"

"With pleasure!" said Nora.

"Excellent," Frost said. "Now, distract him, and I'll whip up something real quick."

Nora then ran out into the snow, making herself a target - Barry somehow had such terrible aim that he couldn't hit her at normal speed.

Then, Frost appeared from behind the tree.

She then did some wave motion with her hands, and brought up snow from the ground, and encased Barry's boots.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said, looking at Frost with a "Really?" face.

"What can I say? I'm a bad girl," she smirked.

"You're honestly... just not," Barry laughed.

Frost hit him in the chest with some snow, just like how Caitlin had done moments ago. And at that moment, she transformed back into her even more innocent alter ego.

The two were laughing, until they heard Nora shivering.

"You okay honey?" asked Barry.

"Y-Yeah!" Nora shivered. "J-J-Just a lil' c-c-old..."

"Get her inside," Caitlin ordered. "We don't want her to freeze."

Once they got inside, they wrapped her up in a blanket and started the fire.

"You feel any warmer?" asked Barry, rubbing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Oh yeah," Nora said, breathing a sigh of warmth. "Much."

Caitlin then walked back into the room with some hot chocolate. "Here you go, sweetie. This should make you feel better."

"Thanks, Auntie Cait," smiled Nora, sipping it graciously.

And with that, Caitlin took a seat at Nora's side, and rubbed her back just as Barry was doing.

She and Barry really loved Nora.

And Nora really loved her and Barry.

* * *

 **Hope y'all don't mind the shorter chapter! I hope to have a longer one up tomorrow! :D I'm having so much fun writing this story! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly I'm having such a good time writing this story - and your all's amazing reviews only make me smile more. Thank you all so much. :)**

 **So... I go back to school Monday. I'm not happy about that. :P However, I do not plan to stop my fic writing! I'm gonna write a bunch of fluff to try and take my mind off of the tragedy that is homework. XD**

 **So this chapter is a deluxe piece of fluff! :D Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

It was now the third day of Barry, Caitlin, and Nora's adventure in the forest log cabin.

The three had eaten dinner a while ago, and were currently in the process of watching "How The Grinch Stole Christmas".

"Gosh, I love this movie so much," Caitlin giggled. "Its such a classic."

"You have great taste, Auntie Cait," smiled Nora.

Once the movie wrapped up, the three just sat there, not knowing what to do.

"How about we make some of that fudge?" Nora suggested.

"Sure!" Caitlin said. "Barry, what do you think?"

"I'm okay with it," Barry shrugged. "Let's do it!"

So the three made their way into the kitchen, and began to dig out the ingredients.

"Peanut butter... milk..." Caitlin muttered, grabbing all the ingredients, "Uh, Barry, Nora, do you guys have-"

"Found the sugar!" Nora said.

"Got the fluff!" Barry said, holding up the jar.

"Excellent!" Caitlin smiled, grabbing a few utensils out of the drawer. "Okay... wow this is actually a really simple recipe."

Barry then opened up the peanut butter jar, and looked at it oddly, before turning to face Nora and Caitlin again. "How do we decide who gets to take a spoon and eat the first scoop?"

"I propose that we give it to our honored guest/non-Allen here," said Nora. "That way there's no family drama."

"I agree to that," Barry said, handing the jar to Caitlin.

She smiled warmly, and took a spoon, and happily ate the first scoop. "Oh I forgot how good this stuff tastes..."

"Just wait till the fudge is done then," smiled Barry. "We're all probably gonna die of a heart attack..."

"Best way to go then!" Nora giggled.

"Amen to that," Caitlin laughed.

So then, they began preparing everything else. Caitlin put the sugar and milk into the saucepan, and let it boil on the stove for 2 and a half minutes.

"Nora, go ahead and grease up the pan," she said, looking at the nearly done mixture.

"Okie!" Nora said, grabbing the pan.

"Barry, get ready with the fluff and peanut butter," Caitlin said.

"Yes ma'am," Barry nodded.

Once the boiling process was done, they mixed the peanut butter and fluff, and stirred it well.

"Alright, just gotta let it cool down," she smiled. "We did it guys!"

"I'm so proud of us," Nora smiled. "Group hug?"

Barry and Caitlin looked at each other, and just smiled.

"Group hug," smiled Barry.

The three entered into the mix of hugging and giggling (most of which came from Nora herself), and then saw that the fudge was done.

"Alright, Nora," Barry said, "you have the honors of cutting up the thing."

"Schway!" Nora said. She then grabbed the knife (safely), and cut up three pieces for herself, Barry, and Caitlin. The rest would be cut in a bit, but they wanted to all sample it first.

"Cheers, to the best getaway I could've ever asked for," Nora smiled.

"I'll eat to that," Barry said.

"And I'll amen to it," Caitlin laughed.

The three then sank their teeth into the sugary treat, and all sighed happily.

"This is so good," Caitlin said, smiling. "You guys, we did so good!"

"We did indeed, Auntie Cait!" Nora giggled. "Dad, what do you think?"

"I couldn't ask for a better meal," he laughed. "I mean, really - this is so good."

"Lets all take a picture!" Nora said. "Uh... I don't have my phone handy."

"I have mine!" Caitlin said. "Okay... everyone smile!"

The three smiled, and as the picture was taken, every piece of fudge was in the shot.

They couldn't have looked happier if they had tried.

After the photo was taken, Nora took several pieces of fudge to her room to go watch a movie on her phone. Barry and Caitlin stayed in the kitchen, and quietly chatted with one another.

"Hey, you got some butter on your face," Caitlin said. "Dibs!"

She then swiped it off with her finger, and eagerly ate it. "Dang it," Barry said.

Caitlin smiled innocently.

"You know... it makes me happy to see you so... happy," smiled Barry.

"I haven't had much to smile about lately," Caitlin admitted. "This getaway... honestly Barry, I can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity."

"Its no trouble, Cait," he said, smiling at her. He then placed his hand on her shoulder. "But... gosh, I could ruin it for you so quickly."

"How... so?" Caitlin asked, looking a little confused.

"Have you heard the joke about peanut butter?" he asked.

"Barry Allen..." she said, trying to keep her expression stern.

"Actually, nah, I shouldn't spread it," he said, smirking.

Caitlin started giggling profusely - awful jokes, as Barry had learned, were a weak spot of Caitlin's. That, and she was ticklish - but he was far too nervous to experiment with that one. That and Frost would probably kill him.

"W-Whyhyhyhy?!" she giggled. "I-Its nohohotot tha-hat f-f-funny!"

"Yeah it is! You're giggling like a psycho," he laughed.

Caitlin continued giggling for the next ten minutes straight as Barry continued to tell lame-as-heck dad jokes that were so bad they were good.

He actually had to hug her and bury her face in his chest to get her to stop laughing - she would still giggle on occasion, but eventually got so tired from laughing that she could barely still stand.

"You're awesome, Barry," Caitlin smiled.

"And you are too, Caitlin," smiled Barry.

And as the two cuddled in their sleep, they didn't feel as scared as they had on their first night in the cabin.

In fact...

There was a certain sense of content among them.

* * *

 **Gahhhhh this chapter was so fluffy :D Peanut butter fudge is also like the best thing ever. I absolutely love it. :3**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I had so much fun writing it. :D Also, like, if you haven't read Write-To-You's AMAZING story, "Flux", yet - then what aRE YOU DOING?! ITS LITERALLY THE BEST SO LIKE GO READ IT NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm back once more for chapter 4! (hey, that rhymed!)**

 **So... tbh I really didn't have many ideas for this chapter. XD**

 **But anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! And at the end I have an announcement I think you'll love! :D**

* * *

Caitlin had decided to take a nap in the middle of the day - it had been exactly a week since the trio had arrived at the cabin, and it was still so enjoyable that it felt like a home away from home - and it was.

Nora, meanwhile, was reading a secret recipe on how to bake Christmas cookies - which is what Barry had gone out for.

He had made a vow to himself that he wasn't going to leave the woods for the entire trip - but they did actually need some stuff besides the stuff to make Christmas cookies.

It was actually at the exact moment she thought about this that he flashed back into the room, and with a bag of ingredients in hand.

"Okay, I got them," he whispered, as to not wake Caitlin. "We have to resist temptation until Christmas Eve, okay?"

"Ugh, I know," Nora sighed. Barry didn't blame her for being frustrated - waiting a week to bake cookies when all of the stuff was right in front of you was awful. He remembered memories from his childhood about how his mom and dad would sit on the couch and mope along with him about not being able to make them until Christmas Eve - it was an unspoken Allen rule that went back as far as Henry's grandmother. And it really didn't sit well with that generation, or the next three, for sure.

Nora's smile soon returned, however, and she returned to a book that she had been reading.

You could call Nora crazy if you wanted, she wouldn't care - she just would rather be reading a book in a quiet house than be on her phone any day of the week.

Soon enough, however, her book was the least of her attention, as Caitlin was up from her nap.

And Nora needed a hug. There was no reason. She just needed one.

"Hi Auntie Cait," smiled Nora, hugging her. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Oh, it was amazing," Caitlin smiled, hugging her back. "Are you having fun, sweetie?"

"This getaway... Its just been the best," Nora said happily. "I'm loving spending time with you two."

"And we love spending time with you," Caitlin said, smiling as she kissed Nora's forehead. Nora giggled lightly, and went back to her book.

Eventually, she heard sizzling from the kitchen...

Something in there smelled _good._

"What is that holy scent?" she asked, loud enough so that Barry and Caitlin could hear her.

"Oh, just... ham and scrambled eggs," Caitlin shrugged, knowing it was Nora's favorite dish.

Nora's eyes lit up, and she started smiling widely - she hadn't had that recipe in... years, probably.

"Thank you so much!" she smiled widely.

"You're welcome!" Caitlin said, smiling right back. "I gotta give Barry a hand, but I'll let you know when its done!"

Caitlin then popped back into the kitchen, and Nora sat excitedly in the rocking chair - she hadn't been this excited for a dinner in so long.

When it was finally done, the sizzling in the kitchen was louder than just about anything she had ever heard.

"Dear heaven," muttered Barry, blowing the steam out of his face. "That is louder than anything I've ever heard..."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me," Caitlin laughed.

Then, Caitlin raced to go set the table - Nora had already lain out the cloth, and she was getting the napkins out. Caitlin smiled at Nora, said a "thank you", and helped out her niece with the rest of the table.

When the eggs and ham finally made its way to the table, all three of them were watering in their mouths - it looked delicious.

"Okay, this looks amazing, let me be the first to say that," Nora giggled. "You guys did so good!"

"Watch it taste like the worst thing ever," Caitlin joked.

"I hope not!" Barry laughed, sitting down. "This took long enough to prepare as it is, and we don't have another... so yeah."

The three then laughed, and dug into the delicious meal - and it was near perfection, possibly just plain perfect.

Nora was practically focused on the food only - she still ate properly and kept her table manners, but she was eating it like it was the last thing she'd ever taste. Barry and Caitlin were subtly chuckling about this, but they didn't say. They actually ended up feeling bad for it later on... it was odd.

However, once they had finished the plentiful dinner, they felt nothing but content.

"That was so good, you guys," Nora smiled. "Thank you so much for making that for us."

"Well, we mainly did it for you," Barry smiled. "But you're very welcome, Nora!"

"And also, we did it in honor of Cisco," Caitlin said. "The ski resort he planned to visit was closed for the day... I request a moment of silence in his honor."

They all silently sank their heads in a respectful silence, but they were all on the verge of giggling.

Finally, after the silence was over, they laughed a little bit, and decided that it was probably a good time to go to bed.

While Nora went to her room, Barry and Caitlin got changed into their pajamas - and Barry did something unusual.

He hugged Caitlin.

"Oh, okay," she said, happily accepting the hug.

"S-Sorry... its just a bit c-chilly," muttered Barry.

"Well, come to bed," Caitlin smiled. "C'mon, I'll warm you."

Barry's cheeks nearly gave him all the warmth he needed, but if he was still lacking, Caitlin's drowsy, cuddling form against his own was enough to warm him for the rest of the night...

And he gladly accepted the cuddles.

Because who doesn't love a cuddle from your best friend?

Even though he was pretty sure about one thing...

Best friends didn't always cuddle up and sleep in the same bed.

* * *

 **AAaaaahhh I'm so sorry this took so long :O I hope that chapter was cute enough to make up for it!**

 **In the meantime, here's that announcement I wanted to make - I'm working on a Snowbarry Dancer!AU! :D Its going to have them as training dancers, probably around the same age, with a TON of other Arrowverse characters! There's going to be ballet, tap dancing, ballroom dancing... I'm so excited to write it :D**

 **See you guys soon! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAAYYYY CHAPTER 5 WOOHOO!**

 **Okay guys - I think next chapter will be the last one. I don't want this story to end, but as sad as I am about it, I'm so happy with what I've got planned after we finish it. It'll be another Christmas themed fic, but it's going to be an OTF-centered one with Snowbarry goodness all around! And yes, Nora will pop up :D**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy this second-to-last chapter! I know I had fun making it! :D**

* * *

Nora slept in today on purpose - she wanted to be well recharged before the events of today took place.

Why?

Because it was Christmas Eve! And that meant that she was going to be able to make cookies with Barry and Caitlin tomorrow, and get a good look again at the little tree they had set up yesterday.

"Today is gonna be so schway!" she giggled, getting up out of her bed.

When she got out of her bed, she decided to walk down the halls and notice all of the absolutely gorgeous Christmas decorations that had been placed along the way. A few wreaths hung up on the corners of several hallways, and in the living room, on one of the tables, there was a Nativity scene setup that Caitlin had found in the basement; Barry had also found a bunch of extra tinsel to hang everywhere, and Nora had done her best to find anything else festive.

However, the most noticeable thing was the beautiful, small Christmas tree that they had set up in the corner of the living room.

Nora didn't expect anything to be under it in the morning - she didn't really care, however. Barry and Caitlin were the best gifts she could've ever asked for.

Speaking of Barry and Caitlin, they were just about to start eating breakfast when she walked in.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Barry smiled, kissing her forehead. "Merry Christmas Eve, Nora!"

"Merry Christmas Eve, dad!" she smiled. "And you too, Auntie Cait!"

"Merry Christmas Eve, munchkin!" Caitlin said happily, pulling in her face to peck her cheek. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"The best," said Nora. "Now, what is that amazing smell?"

"Bacon and biscuits!" Barry said proudly. "Which I know you ladies both love."

"He's not wrong, y'know," giggled Caitlin.

Nora laughed as well - this little family of theirs was so precious.

And she was so happy to be a part of it.

* * *

Later in the day, Nora and Caitlin laid in peace on the couch, thinking about how much fun tomorrow would be.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Nora smiled eagerly. "This is my first Christmas with dad that I'll actually remember... and I'm so glad you're here to share it with us, Auntie Cait."

"And I'm happy to be here with you too, sweetie," Caitlin smiled. "You and Barry are the best, y'know that?"

"Aww... you're too sweet," Nora said happily. "I'm seriously happy you're here, though. You've honestly made this trip a million times more fun."

"And you two have made the absolute happiest and luckiest girl in the world," Caitlin said. "I can't thank you enough."

Nora and Caitlin then proceeded to hug tightly, squeezing one another like their lives depended on it.

"Wow, family moment?" Barry asked, walking in. "And... I ruined it. Didn't I."

"No, not if you get in this hug," Nora smiled.

Barry sighed happily, and got in the family hug.

"Team Snow-Allen for the win!" Nora said happily.

Both Barry and Caitlin madly blushed at this comment from Nora - yet they played along with it, and agreed.

It was hard to pretend like they weren't nervous as heck...

But somehow, they pulled it off.

* * *

Later that night, about thirty minutes after Nora had gone to bed, Barry led Caitlin down to the basement.

"I just wanted to make sure they were still down here," he said.

"What, did you think the Grinch stole them?" giggled Caitlin.

Barry laughed - a bit of sarcasm was mixed with sincerity in that particular laugh. So, really, Caitlin was confused as to what he meant by it.

"I just wanna make sure we have them all wrapped," Barry said. "I keep on thinking there's one we forgot to wrap, and it's making me nervous as heck, and-"

"Barry, its fine," Caitlin insisted, smiling playfully. "Look, see? They're right there."

In the floor, where Caitlin was pointing to, lay about six colorfully wrapped presents - all for Nora.

"She's gonna be so surprised," Caitlin smiled. "I think we did well, this Christmas, Mr. Allen."

"I concur with your analysis, Dr. Snow," smiled Barry, wrapping his arm around her. "You've never ceased to amaze me."

"All I did was tag along," she laughed. "You've made this an experience for me that I'll never forget, Barry. I've... I've loved it."

"And I've loved it too," he smiled. "Now, what say we get to bed? We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Agreed," Caitlin smiled.

Barry then turned to face her, and cupped her cheek softly. "Merry Christmas, Cait."

Caitlin then stood on her tip-toes, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Barry."

Barry felt over the moon for the rest of the night.

And this joy would continue into the morning, when his daughter would wake him up.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAHHHHH SHE KISSED HIM (ON THE CHEEK BUT STILL CHEEK KISSES ARE SO FLUFFY TO MEEEE)**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter - and this story! See you next time for the finale! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG... THIS FIC IS ENDING NOW. D': Well, I've had such an amazing time doing it! I hope you all have enjoyed reading it too! :D**

 **And this chapter is a super deluxe mega ultra Christmas special fluffy chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for reading this little fic! :D**

 **So, after seeing Aquaman, I'm super tired, but I must get this update out. Pushing through for you all because you guys are worth it all. :D**

* * *

Nora woke up bright and early that morning. She was so happy and excited... it was now Christmas Day! So, like the kid at heart she truly was, she raced to Barry and Caitlin's room... but tip-toed the remainder of the way there. She didn't want to outright scare them awake. For some reason, she was incredibly warm last night, so all she wore was her slippers, a t-shirt, and shorts.

Later that day, this would change completely.

Anyway, when she finally got there, she nearly squealed at the sight - they were cuddling in each other's arms.

"Aww..." she whispered softly.

She snapped a quick picture of the two on her phone, and then walked over to tap her dad on the shoulder.

"Dad... hey, dad," she whispered. "Its Christmas!"

Barry slowly stirred awake, before facing Nora happily. "Hey there Nora... merry Christmas, darling..."

"Merry Christmas, dad!" she beamed.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said happily. "Should we wake up Cait?"

"Hmm... I think we've already accomplished that mission," Nora said, giggling lightly as Caitlin slowly stirred awake. "Merry Christmas, Auntie Cait!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, precious," Caitlin smiled. "I would give you a hug but currently I'm caught in one."

"Oh well, I can just give you one!" Nora said happily.

And with that, Nora plopped down on the comforter, and encased her father and aunt in a semi-hug.

"Wow, you are just the sweetest little girl," Caitlin laughed.

"And also the one who's gonna kill me from crushing me to death," Barry joked. He felt perfectly normal with his daughter hugging him and Caitlin.

Nora laughed. "So, would you all like me to go get your gifts?"

"Oh!" Caitlin said, not expecting Nora to have gotten any gifts. "U-Uh, sure!"

"Schway!" Nora beamed, climbing off.

"Well, don't you wanna open your own first?" Barry asked.

Nora suddenly stopped, before turning around excitedly. "There's gifts? Under the tree?!"

"Well who do you take us for? Chopped liver?" he laughed.

"I swear, I thought this log cabin getaway was my Christmas gift, and I was, like, perfectly okay with that," Nora babbled happily, "but this is so schway! Thank you guys!"

"You're very welcome, my beautiful niece," Caitlin smiled. "Now, let's go open yours first."

The three then rushed down - well, Nora rushed down. Barry and Caitlin got up and stretched/put on sweaters and sweatpants - to the living room where seven neatly wrapped presents lay, all different shapes, colors, and sizes.

"You guys seriously spoiled me," Nora said, sitting down eagerly. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"Uh, yes we did, young lady!" Caitlin laughed, pulling out her phone just in case there were some moments she wanted to get on camera.

"And besides, if you got us gifts and we didn't get you any," Barry said, "we would never live it down."

"True," Nora shrugged. The three burst out laughing, and Nora opened her first gift - it was a beautiful pair of blue socks, something she had specifically requested.

"Aww, thank you guys!" she beamed, slipping them on. "They're so comfy and cute!"

"That's from Uncle Cisco," Barry said. "I'll tell him you said thank you, though!"

Nora then got onto some more of her presents - one was a wonderfully smelling scented candle, courtesy of Sherloque. The next was odd stretchy, woolly mittens, from none other than Ralph Dibny. That dude was odd when it came to gifts, but at least his heart was in the perfect mindset, and it was the thought that counted.

Plus the mittens were actually really nice.

Anyway, the rest were from Barry and Caitlin - two were from Barry, one from Caitlin, and the last one they had both pitched in on.

Nora got to the first one, and it was a stuffed puppy wearing a Flash sweater. Barry knew it was a cheesy gift since Nora was a teenager, but c'mon - who could hate stuffed animals?

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!" Nora giggled, hugging it tightly. "Thanks dad! This is so cool!"

"You're very welcome!" Barry beamed.

She then moved onto the next gift, which was also from Barry - it was a custom made XS sweater. "Oh my goodness, its so cute!"

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart," Caitlin beamed, "and that goes for both of you."

Barry smiled widely at Caitlin, and was about to explode with joy. Seeing his lovely partner and precious daughter so happy made him smile widely, and it filled his heart with joy.

"Okay, let's see what this one is..." Nora said, opening the second to last present - and the last one that was in a normal box. The last gift was very uniquely shaped.

And when she opened it...

There was Killer Frost's jacket.

"Oh my gosh," she said. "I-I don't wanna take Frost's jacket!"

"You're not, trust me," Caitlin said. "She was getting sick of that one, so I got a new one for her - that's her Christmas present."

" _And its a very good one!_ " Frost put in.

"O-Oh... okay then!" Nora said. "Thank you so much, Auntie Frosty."

" _Tell her I said you're welcome!_ " Frost said, beaming from inside Caitlin's head.

"She says you're welcome," Caitlin giggled. "Now, open the last one! I've got a feeling it'll be your favorite."

"Even though it doesn't make sense to call that one the favorite present of a teenager," Barry chuckled. Nora gave him an odd look. "You'll see what I mean."

Nora shrugged, and began unwrapping her final and biggest gift.

It was none other than a big piece of plywood. But she was _thrilled._

"I can tap on this and not scratch up the floor! This is a lifesaver!" she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much!"

"You're welcome!" Barry smiled.

Caitlin giggled, having filmed her reaction and forever captured the surprised joyous look on her face. "You wanna try it out?"

"Sure! I'll go get my shoes and your all's gifts too," she beamed, before running off.

Barry then looked at Caitlin, and smirked. "See what I mean?"

"I knew she would enjoy it! Don't act like I didn't," Caitlin snickered.

The two then shared a chaste kiss - one that would've deepened very quickly, but Nora's footsteps could be heard.

She came back downstairs with her gifts and shoes in hand, and she set them both down on the floor - in a flash, she stood on her new board, ready to show off her skills freely.

"Hang on, I gotta film this," Caitlin said, putting her phone's camera on. "Okay... go Nora!"

Nora then took off, giggling like the excited girl she was. She felt/radiated so much joy that her present family had permanent smiles glued onto their faces.

Last month, at this time, Barry and Team Flash were despairing over Cicada getting away.

And now, Barry and Caitlin were watching their daughter tap dance, with nothing on their minds but joy. And basically, Nora was as much Caitlin's daughter as she was Barry's now.

When she finished, she struck an adorable pose, and her two audience members clapped as they stood up to hug her.

"That was really good, Nora!" Barry said.

"Yeah! You can tap really well," Caitlin added.

"Aww, thank you both so much," Nora giggled, blushing. "Merry Christmas you guys!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, baby," Barry smiled, kissing her cheek.

Caitlin then joined in, and Nora soon found her cheeks at the center of a kiss attack.

"Ahahahaha! Stahahahahap!" she giggled, trying to break free - but not really, she felt so happy that she didn't want to leave.

When Barry and Caitlin did eventually stop attacking her like, five seconds later, they then sat down to open their own gifts from Nora. She instructed that the smallest one be left for last, as it was for the both of them. She then sat down next to her tap board, happily brushing her feet back and forth to give some sound beside the wrapping paper being torn open.

Caitlin's gift was a headband with snowflakes on it, and she had previously pointed out that she wanted a headband for Christmas. Barry's gift, meanwhile, was a Flash-themed watch - his had just torn up, so it was perfect.

"Oh, Nora, you angel," Barry said happily. "Thank you so much!"

"Yes, Nora, you angel," Caitlin smiled. "Thank you so much, dear!"

"Aww, you all are welcome!" she beamed. "Now, open the last one together."

The two did as instructed, and inside... was a mistletoe.

"Oh my gosh..." Caitlin blushed.

"W-We don't ha-" Barry began.

But he was interrupted - Caitlin's lips had already met his. Nora was clapping ecstatically, so happy that her improv gift hadn't failed - believe it or not, she had only come up with it last night before she went to bed.

"I love you guys!" she beamed.

"And we love you too, Nora!" Barry and Caitlin both smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna start cooking breakfast," Barry said, standing up. "You ladies wanna help? Its cool if not, I just-"

"I'd love to help," Caitlin said. "Nora, do you wanna play around with your gifts while breakfast is being made?"

"Sure!" Nora said. "I'm actually going to do a bit of practicing if that's okay."

"Tap on, my girl," Barry said.

Nora giggled, hugged them both one more time, and in a flash, herself and her gifts were upstairs.

The three would do a lot that day - it was mostly stuff they had already done that holiday, but with added fun and love in the air.

And as Barry and Caitlin began cooking their food, and Nora once again started dancing, they all knew one thing was for certain.

They were a family.

* * *

That night, the two adults had cuddled up with Nora on the couch, who was especially cold - they didn't know why, but she wasn't upset about it. Just cold.

She had changed into her fluffy XS sweater, sweatpants, socks, and still had on her tap shoes from earlier.

"You feel better, honey?" asked Caitlin softly.

"Much," she said happily. "Thank you guys for making this the best Christmas ever."

"You two made it the best for me," Barry beamed.

"And you two for me," Caitlin added.

With that, the three hugged tightly - it wasn't long before their shared blanket encased two of them in a deep sleep. Barry remained awake for a little while longer.

But they were all happy, even though they were leaving this little log cabin tomorrow.

It held so many precious memories for them... Barry wondered if he could actually buy the thing.

However, that was at the back of his mind now - two of the most precious girls in his life were snuggled up next to him, and he would forever protect them.

The Snow-Allen team was an unstoppable trio.

And they all were very well aware of this.

* * *

 **OMG ITS 12:30 AT NIGHT WHEN I'M WRITING THIS... I'M SO TIRED BUT ITS SO WORTH IT!**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! I hope all of you have enjoyed this story, and that you all have a very amazing and wonder-filled holiday! I love you all so much. So let's go out with a bang!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! AND TO YOU ALL, A GOOD NIGHT!**

 **;)**

 **\- Chocolate X My Mouth**


End file.
